Just Friends
by Wisconsin-girl19
Summary: "Everyone knows it's meant to be falling in love just you and me. Till the end of time, till I'm on your mind it'll happan." Beck and Tori are just friends but Beck wants it to turn into something more. Based on the song Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers.


**Ok I just want to explain why I chose this song since some of you are probably thinking "Jonas Brothers really?" But truth is I was listening to my IPod on shuffle one day and this song came on and then the idea for this songfic sprang to life so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Victorious or the song "Just Friends" by the Jonas Brothers.**

* * *

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool we're just friends_

"Come on Beck!" Tori exclaimed as they entered the Asphalt Café, "You said that you would take me out to eat sometime! Why can't we go now?"

Beck couldn't help but laugh at the way that Tori was acting, "Yeah like on a Saturday or something. Besides we can't go now we school."

"But it's lunch time," Tori added trying to persuade Beck a little more.

Beck shook his head, "We wouldn't make it back in time. Remember what happened with Robbie?" Tori nodded her head as Beck continued, "And I kind of have an audition that I have to get ready for."

"Fine," Tori sighed in defeat, "But you'll have to catch me first." With that Tori ran away from Beck laughing.

Beck who was confused by Tori's statement just shrugged it off and started to study his lines. That's when he realized that his script was gone, "What the?"

"Dude," Andre stated as he passed him on his way inside, "I just got a text from Tori and she told me to tell you that she has what you're looking for."

Finally understanding what Tori was up to Beck nodded and stated, "Thanks man." Andre nodded before Beck ran back into the school to go find Tori. _"I wish it will always be like this," _he thought as a smile came to his face.

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_It's cool we're just…_

Once he had finally caught up to Tori he stated, "You know that wasn't very funny."

Tori handed him his script back before explaining, "I know but I kind of had too. You were being way too…serious."

Beck looked at her with amazement in his eyes for a brief second before he exclaimed, "What? I am never _EVER_ too serious."

Tori couldn't help but laugh at his statement as they entered Sikowitz's class. She took her usual spot next to Andre before she added, "What ever you say Mr. Oliver."

Beck shook his head as he sat in the seat behind her. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Just you wait. You are so going down Vega!"

_I don't want to lead you on_

_No, but the truth is I've grown fond _

_Yeah_

Beck made sure to offer Tori a ride home once school was let out. He always tried to make sure he could help her get away from Trina as much as possible. He figured that she had to put up with her sister all day at school and all the time at home that he could give her a chance to escape from her for at least a little bit every once and a while. Of course there wasn't a movie in the process of shooting this time around so their ride should have been pretty short but seemed to take about 15 minutes since they didn't speak a word. _"I hope this isn't about Jade again," _Beck thought as he parked his car in the Vega's driveway. "There you go Tor," he said.

"Thanks Beck," she replied with a smile making Beck weak in the knees. Tori's smiles always touched him and he loved how they always lit up her face and seemed to bring light to any situation that they were in. "See you tomorrow."

She leaned in for a hug and Beck couldn't help but smile when he could smell the familiar lavender and vanilla scent of her perfume. Sooner than he would have like their hug broke apart and Tori started to grab her things. "See you tomorrow Tori," he added as she made her way from his car to her house. As he drove away he wondered what it would be like if he could hold Tori in his arms forever.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

"Hey," Andre asked one day as the gang sat around there usual table at lunch, "have any of you guys seen Beck and Tori?"

"No," Cat replied as Jade sneered, "They make me sick!"

Robbie added "Nopey-a-doo-ah," and Rex stated, "Yes!"

Andre leaned in closer towards him before wondering, "Well. Where did you see them?"

"Who?" Rex questioned.

Cat pulled Robbie's arm as she added, "Beck and Tori!"

"Oh, they were making out in the janitor's closet," Rex bluntly answered making Jade get up and storm away from the table. "Ha ha, fooled her again!"

"Speaking of Tori and Beck making out," Robbie started.

Cat giggled as Andre simply stated, "I don't think we should talk about that."

Robbie sulked as he stated, "I was just going to say that I think they'd make a really good couple."

"OMG! That's what I was thinking," Cat exclaimed jumping for joy, "How about you Andre?"

"Well…" Andre started but when he saw that Cat was beginning to pout because he wasn't answering he added, "I… I think that they'd make a good couple one day."

"Yeah!" Cat yelled with all the excitement she had before giving Andre one of the biggest hugs bear hugs anyone had ever seen.

Robbie nodded as he added, "I could even see them getting married!"

"Yeah," Andre laughed, "Like Jade would ever let that happen!"

"Jade will never let what happen?" Tori asked once she sat down next to Robbie.

All of them looked at each for a moment before all saying, "nothing."

"Nothing what," Beck wondered as he took a seat next to Andre.

"Oh you know school stuff and what not," Andre stated before changing the subject, "So what took you guys so long?"

Without even looking up from their food, Tori and Beck both answered, "Long line." The others nodded in understanding before continuing to eat their selective lunches.

_Till the end of time_

_Till I'm on her mind, it'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

"_Do you like it?" Beck asked._

"_Like it?" his new wife replied, "I love it! It's perfect."_

_Beck smiled as he examined the new house he had just bought. It was as if she had taken the words right out of his mouth, the house was indeed perfect. The house was white with blue shudders, just about two floors with four bedrooms and two and a half baths. A white picket fence stood around the perimeter of the property and a little vegetable garden could be found in the backyard. Rose shrubs lined the front of the house and Beck couldn't wait until they had kids to run around and play in the huge yard that surrounded the house._

"_Hey sleepy head,"_ _he heard someone else call. He looked around but had no idea where the voice was coming from. "Beck honey time to wake up. Beck!"_

Before Beck knew it he was back in his RV lying in bed as his mom was shaking him to wake him up. "Okay I'm up," he stated.

Seeing that her job was done Natalie Oliver left her son alone so he could get ready for school. She had begun to notice that something was odd about him. He was cheerful and didn't seem to be fussing about his recent break up. When he finally made his way into the house for breakfast with a huge smile on his face, she couldn't help but ask, "What's got you in such a good mood this morning?"

"A dream," Beck replied smiling even bigger than he had before, "A dream that I'm going to turn into reality."

_I'll just keep on dreamin'_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one word sentences_

_It's cool we're just friends_

Beck's face perked up once he logged on to _The Slap _after a very long day of school. When he noticed that a certain brunette was also logged on he clicked on her name making the all too familiar chat box pop up. _Hey, _he sent her.

_TV: Hi! _

_**BO: What's…?**_

**Tori Vega is offline**

_**BO: up?**_

_TV: srry!_

_**BO:?**_

_TV: Trina_

_**BO: Awe**_

_TV: Yeah_

_**BO: Wow…**_

_**BO: she's…**_

_TV: crazy\_

_**BO: Exactly XD**_

_TV: So..._

_**BO: what?**_

_TV: n/e_

_**BO: What?**_

_TV: It's…_

_**BO: Jade?**_

_TV: Noooooooooo_

_**BO: Really?**_

_TV: No!_

_**BO: Tell…**_

_**BO: Me**_

_TV: She's…_

_TV: Just…_

_TV: So…_

_**BO: mean?**_

_TV: Yes_

_**BO: Don't…**_

_**BO**: **worry…**_

_TV: OMG BECK I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! =D_

_**BO: Really?**_

_TV: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

_**BO: Wow!**_

_TV: kajfkdjdskhjajsdkfhalsjdkfdd kjdka_

_**BO: uhhh?**_

_TV: TRINA!_

**Tori Vega is offline**

_**BO: Stupid Trina**_

**Beck Oliver is offline**

_If I had my way_

_We'd talk and talk all day_

For the rest of the day, all Beck did was try to get a hold of Tori. He wanted to talk to her, actually _talk_ to her. He didn't want to joke around, and he didn't want her annoying sister or his raged ex girlfriend interrupting them. He just wanted to sit her down and talk about their feelings for each other. He just wanted her to know how important she is to him. A smile spread across his face as he started thinking about them sitting together in his RV talking, and only talking. He knew that he could make that happen and that is exactly what he wanted to do.

A sudden beeping from his computer shook him from his thoughts. He smiled when he saw who wanted to video chat and stated, "Here goes nothing," as he clicked accept and started to talk with the girl that he couldn't seem to ever get out of his head.

_Everyone knows it meant to be_

_Falling in love just you me_

_Till the end of time_

_Till I'm on her mind, it'll happen_

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Tori exclaimed as Beck walked her to the door.

Beck couldn't help but wonder, "What do you mean? I didn't talk you into anything! You wanted me to take you out, so I took you out."

Tori rolled her eyes before she stated, "Yeah when you promised to take out to eat, I figured we'd go to Nozu or maybe even Karaoke Dokie. I had no idea that you were planning to take me to one of the most expensive restaurants in town!"

"Well," Beck added as he took a step towards Tori, "You're a special girl and you deserved a special dinner."

"But that must have cost you a lot of money," Tori stated, "You didn't have to spend that much on me."

Beck shrugged, "So? I'm glad I did."

Tori gasped, "But we're in High school and there's no reason to spend that much on dinner when you can put it towards college or something."

"Tori you're not getting the point," Beck stated as he tried his best to keep calm.

"I'm not?" Tori asked, "Because that dinner was too much to spend on a friend."

Finally not being to handle the way that Tori was talking, Beck grabbed her face and kissed her. This time it was more than just a stage kiss, hell it was more than just a regular old kiss! It was Beck's way of showing Tori that he saw a future for them, that he wanted to be with her and he didn't care what anyone thought. He was sweet and gentle the whole time they were kissing, just the way that he would be with her if they were together. He wanted to go farther but knew that Tori wasn't ready for it and he made sure that she realized that he knew that also.

Sooner than he would have liked, he finally pulled away and allowed her to breathe. "What…was…that?" a very flabbergasted Tori questioned.

"Just a way to let you know that I can be more than your friend if you want me to be," he answered tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Still very confused, Tori started, "But…"

"Shh," Beck interrupted, "Tori I want to be with you and I don't care who stands in our way," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he added, "Just think about it okay."

Without giving her a chance to explain to him how wrong that would be, Beck walked back to his car and drove away leaving a very dazed Tori on the front steps.

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreamin'_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

"_Beck what am I supposed to do about you?" _Tori wondered as she grabbed her laptop and sat down on her couch. She had idea what to do. Beck wanted to be with her and she like Beck _a lot _but she didn't want to do anything because of Jade. Her friend Jade! The same Jade that just so happened to Beck's ex girlfriend!

She knew that he understood that she felt this way. Heck, she had even explained it to him before the Platinum Music Awards all those months ago. "Ok it's time to get my mind off this," she muttered as she logged onto _The Slap. _It did exactly what she wanted it to do, it helped her forget about what was going on with her as she read her friends' funny statuses and all the funky requests that people had posted on her page. She watched a couple of Cat's funny videos and just when she thought that she was fine she noticed a request from a very familiar Elvis impersonator wanting to video chat. "So much for getting my mind of you," she complained as she slammed her laptop lid down.

"Hey easy on the hardware!" her mom exclaimed as she entered the house with groceries.

"Mom I have a problem," Tori explained as a way to make her mom to stop looking at her like she was just as crazy as her sister.

Her mom nodded before coming to sit next to her youngest on the couch and stating, "Tell me what's wrong."

Tori made sure to put her laptop on the coffee table before she started, "Well I'm friends with this boy…"

Holly Vega put her arm around her Tori's shoulder's before stating, "Beck."

"What? How did you know that I was talking about him?" asked a very freaked out Tori.

Her mom rolled her eyes before she answered, "Honey I know because of all the nights I overhear you guys on video chat. By the way that he would drop everything to help you. Sweetie just the way that he looks at you is a clear indication that he has feelings for you."

"But mom see that's the problem," Tori added, "Beck likes me and I have feelings for him…a lot of feelings."

Her mom rubbed her back before she asked, "And that's a good thing. Isn't it?"

"NO!" Trina yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Trina please leave," Tori pleaded.

Trina was about to object but quietly sulked back upstairs after her mom gave her a look that told her, _"Go upstairs this instance!" _

"Anyway," Tori stated, "I'm friends with his ex-girlfriend and if I were to go out with him then I'd be dating a friend's ex. I'm not that kind of girl mom, I don't do that! What should I do?"

Holly hugged Tori and pulled her close before she started, "You know Tor; sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants. There always going to be a time when you'll have to stop listening to what your head is telling you and listen to what your heart wants." Holly gave her a pat on the back before telling her youngest, "I know that you'll make the right choice. Nobody deserves to give up their happiness for someone else's benefit." Once she was finished, Holly Vega grabbed a book and went upstairs, allowing Tori to think things over and figure out what she wanted to do.

_Thinking about how we're going to say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends_

"Come on man!" Beck exclaimed, "Just give in and help me."

Andre shook his head as he stated, "No. I'll play a couple songs at your wedding. I'll be your best man but there is no way that I'm going to write your vows."

Beck shook his head as he added, "It's not like I'm saying that I want you to write my vows for me. I just need a little help with how to write them."

Before Andre could reply there was a knock on the RV door. After a glance from Beck telling him it was okay Andre announced, "Come in."

"Groomsmen reporting for duty," A very grown up Robbie added as he entered, "So why are we in Beck's old RV?"

"That way Tori and I have the space to…how did she saw it again?" Beck wondered.

Andre rolled his eyes at his actor friend before he explained, "Have the space to fully express yourselves through your vows. It's just like songwriting; you isolate yourself from the world and let your emotions flow out into a song, or in this case your vows."

"Oh wow," Robbie said, "So what do you have so far?"

Without hesitation both Andre and Beck stated, "Nothing."

Robbie nodded, "Then you still have a lot of work to do."

"Thank you," Beck smiled as he sarcastically added, "_Catherine _obvious."

_As she walks down the aisle_

_I see my friend smile_

_Cause now we're more than friends_

Beck was about to jump out of his tux from the nerves. He couldn't believe that this day was finally here, he was going to marry the girl of his dreams and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you ready Beckett?" his mom asked him.

He smiled as he linked his arm in hers and replied, "Yes. Yes I am."

As soon as he got down the aisle all of his jitters and fears seemed to slip away and he was very grateful. He smiled once the music picked up and the rest of the wedding party entered the church. First came his little sister with one Tori's cousins that was so much like a brother to her that she insisted that he be in the wedding. Then Jade and Robbie started their walk down the aisle followed by Cat and Tony, an acting friend of Beck's. Finally Trina and Andre walked down the aisle. Andre was looking very dashing in his black tux and dark purple tie that matched Trina's strapless dress.

Once they had taken their designated best man and maid of honor spots, the very familiar music started playing, and then before he knew it his best friend was walking down the aisle toward him. She was beautiful in every way from head to toe. The dress she wore was simply stunning and showcased how beautiful Tori was. From the embroidery on the strapless bust to the flawless satin skirt, it was the perfect dress for Tori to be wearing on the day that they would finally become one.

After what seemed like the slowest walk down the aisle in history, Tori was finally standing in front of him ready to get married. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek before gladly taking Beck's hand and standing next to him at the alter.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today," the ministered started once everyone was seated. Beck did his best to stand still and not lean over to tell Tori how beautiful she looked. Once the minister was finished with his sermon, Cat stepped foreword and recited a poem as the happy couple had requested her to do.

When it finally came time for reciting the vows, the minister motioned for Tori to go first. "When I was little and imagined my wedding, I pictured that I would be standing next to the love of my life. That I would have that one person that would stop whatever they're doing to be there for me when I needed them, to stand by me even if I'm wrong. Five years ago I didn't just find that person I found so much more. Beckett Oliver you are more than the love of my life you are my soul mate, my friend, and most importantly you are the one person that I could never live without. I love you and I can't wait to finally be able to call myself your wife."

By the time that Tori finished she was crying and Beck reached over and wiped some of her tears from her eyes before he started, "Victoria Vega you are and will always be the love of my life. There is nothing about you that I don't love. You are the most caring, generous, beautiful woman that I have ever met. I will spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. I can't wait to make all of your wishes come true by giving you everything that you deserve. I love you and I'm so grateful that out of all the men in the world, you chose to spend the rest of your time on this earth with me."

Unbeknown to him, Beck was even crying as he said the last few lines of his vows. For the rest of the ceremony the happy couple never let go of each other's hands. When the Minister finally announced, "You may now kiss the bride." Beck didn't waste a second as he put his hands on Tori's cheeks and began kissing her passionately. As they broke apart and walked back down the aisle together, there was no doubt in his mind that he had officially became luckiest man in the world.

_Everyone knows it meant to be_

_Falling in love just you me_

_Till the end of time_

"Everyone please help me welcome to the dance floor for their first dance together," Andre stated once the dancing part of the reception had began, "Mr. and Mrs. Beckett Oliver!"

Applause could be heard all throughout the reception hall as Tori and Beck made there way to the dance floor and began dancing to "_Marry Me" _by Train.

"Can you believe that it's already been six years since we all sat around a table like this and wondered if those two would ever get together," Andre remarked when he made his way to the table that everyone was sitting at.

"Wait," Jade stated, "I don't remember being a part of that conversation."

"Neither do I," Trina added.

"Well we never really hung out with you High School," Andre told Trina.

Cat turned to Jade and explained, "And you scared us too much to talk about Tori falling love with your ex-boyfriend."

Jade shrugged, "True, I wasn't the nicest person in high school."

"Now I bet that's an understatement," Xavier stated.

The gang all laughed at Jade's dumb witted husband before Jade added, "Well you didn't know me back then and it is true. Man, I was a gank!"

A lot of "true that's" were murmured amongst the group before Trina asked, "Who do you guys think will catch the bouquet?"

Without any hesitation Jade said, "Cat," then laughed when she saw Cat and Andre's expressions. "What? You guys can't be that far behind Beck and Tori!"

"I think it'll be a while with the move and all," Cat stated as she looked at Andre.

Andre nodded as he added, "That's right Baby Red. I don't think you'll want to juggle being new to Broadway and planning a wedding!"

"Whatever," Jade muttered right before her and Xavier joined the happy couple on the dance floor.

"You know that I love you right?" Andre asked his red-haired girlfriend of two years.

Cat giggled as she answered, "One time my brother told a fern he loved it and then wondered why the fern didn't tell him how it felt." She then turned serious taking his hand and stated, "I know that you love me to the moon and back and that you'd do anything for me."

Andre gave her a sweet kiss before pulling her on the dance floor to join in all the fun.

"So…" Robbie asked Trina, "wanna dance?"

Trina smiled sweetly as she patted his cheek before she stated, "I'm still too good for you puppet boy."

Robbie sighed as he got from the table and muttered, "Worth a shot," before he made his way to flirt with a girl at the bar that had to be Tori's _real _older and prettier sister.

_Till I'm on your mind, it'll happen_

_Oh we've been making lots of plans _

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

"Do you like it?" Beck asked after he parked in front the new house that he and Tori had just bought.

"Like it?" Tori replied rubbing her barely noticeable baby bump, "We love it."

Beck smiled as he unbuckled and stated, "Then let's go check it out."

The house was everything that they had ever wanted. The white exterior with the blue shudders, two floors, four bedrooms, two and a half baths, and the house was exactly what he had dreamed of all those years ago. From the picket fence to the rose shrubs it was the perfect place for them to start a family.

"Oh my," Tori exclaimed once they had entered the house. She was amazed at what Beck had picked out for them. Wooden floors, beautiful granite countertops, stainless steel utilities in the kitchen. There was a huge bay window in the living room that looked out to the back yard that would be perfect to watch their kids while they played outside. A majestic curved staircase lead them to a beautifully carpeted upstairs.

All of the rooms on the second level were gorgeous, from the master bedroom and bath to the wall of windows in the loft that would become a great play room, and they had everything they would need. "Beck it's wonderful!" Tori stated as they looked out over the two acres of land that they now called their backyard.

Beck smiled as he reached over and placed his hand on her growing stomach before he stated, "I told you that I would make all of your wishes come true." Tori smiled that breathtaking smile before wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and kissing him very passionately.

"So," she asked when she broke away for air, "Are we going to break this new house in or what?"

Beck nodded as he picked her up bridal style and walked into their new furnished master bedroom.

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_Just keep on thinking about when we used to be just friends_

"What about this one?" Tori wondered as they looked at what must have been the 90th crib that day.

"Honey it looks like all the others," Beck stated, "but I like the fact that this one has a wood finish."

Tori looked it over before saying, "what do you think little one should this be your bed?" Beck laughed as his wife rubbed her six month pregnant belly.

"I'm sure that whatever one we pick out the little one will love," Beck stated.  
Tori nodded, "I know I just want everything to be perfect for him."

"Him?" Beck asked.

"Oh sorry," Tori added, "I don't like referring to the baby as it, so at times I say him and sometimes I say her. I didn't secretly call and ask what we were having. I have no idea."

Beck laughed as he pulled her in for a hug. He couldn't believe how all that time that they spent together just as friends had led them to where they are now.

_La, la, la, la_

_It was just a regular day at Hollywood Arts, at least that what Beck Oliver thought as he entered Sikowitz's class, not watching where he was going. "Oh my I'm so sorry here let me get that out," he heard the new girl say after she ran into him and spilled his coffee all over his shirt._

_"Actually I think you're making it worse," he joked as she quickly rubbed his shirt with her arm. She looked up and they stared into each other's eyes for a quick minute before his girlfriend Jade came in and scared the poor girl on her first day._

_La, la, la, la_

_He couldn't help but smile when the door opened revealing Tori on the other side of it. Beck was glad she decided to stay at Hollywood Arts, everyone had heard of how she got accepted and he knew that if she left because of Jade she would probably never do anything with that amazing voice of hers. "Tori have you ever thought about coming in through the window," Sikowitz asked her._

_"No," she stated._

_Sikowitz nodded before he told her, "Think about it. Now class we are going to do Alphabet Improv." Once Sikowitz had finished explaining to the class what alphabet improv was, he asked, "Who wants to lead the first group?"_

_Tori raised her hand and stated, "I do."_

_"Alright Tori choose your actors," Sikowitz stated as he left the stage._

_Tori got up on the stage before she announced, "Andre, Cat, Beck, and Jade." Jade's eyes grew wide at the sound of her name and Tori added, "yeah you."_

_"Robbie give us a letter," Sikowitz said. _

_"P," Rex yelled. _

_They started the scene and did exactly what Sikowitz told them to do. When one of them messed up Sikowitz would make them sit back down. First it was Cat and then Andre followed soon after her. Once Tori called Beck an alien he found an easy to stay out of her and Jade's fight by "fainting." He stayed that way and listened to the rest of the scene._

_Beck was pretty surprised when they started the alphabet over again that Jade hadn't reached her breaking point. Once Tori said "Eat your pants," he knew that Jade couldn't last much longer. _

_Then Jade lost it as she yelled, "You eat your pants. WAIT."_

_Sikowitz made a buzzer sound and said, "The next letter was…"_

"_F I know," Jade explained as she made her way back to her seat._

_Sikowitz motioned for Tori and Beck to continue and so they did once Tori said, "Get up alien."_

_Beck touched his head as he stated, "Head feels dizzy."_

_A smile spread across Tori's face as she added, "I know what can help."_

_Beck had no idea what she had in store as he asked, "Jumping jacks?"_

"_Kiss me," she replied._

_Beck knew that what he was about to do would probably get him in the dog house but the way that Jade treated Tori yesterday was just plain mean and he wanted her to know that she couldn't get away with it so he said, "Let's do it."_

_They kissed and Beck could tell that she wasn't used to stage kissing, and he didn't want to get into too much trouble with Jade so he broke away. "Man I love this school," Tori stated right before the bell rang and he couldn't help but smile at how she kept the game going._

_La, la, la, la, la_

_"We're so sorry for the whole commotion Mr. Oliver," a studio executive told him, "With Melinda Murray leaving the movie we feel that it would be unfair if we didn't hire you back since you were only fired because of Ms. Murray's wishes."_

_"Wow," he stated not believing what he just heard, "Thank you. When do you want me back on set?"_

_The studio executive answered immediately, "We are currently recasting Ms. Murray's part but we will give you a call when we are ready to start shooting again."_

_"Okay well thank you again for rehiring me," Beck added._

_"Oh it's not us who you need to thank," the executive replied, "It's Crystal Waters."_

_"Who's Crystal Waters?" Beck wondered wanting to know about the mystery person that got him his job back._

_"She's the girl that made Melina Murray yell her line that made the bow shooter shoot his bow too early and the arrow ended up in her hand. Once that happened Melinda quit. After everyone thanked Crystal Waters for what she did, she had a request and that was to have us rehire you since you were fired under false pretenses." The executive explained before hanging up._

_Beck couldn't believe that Tori had done that for him. As he lay back down in his bed he couldn't help but think of how she was such a good friend._

_When we used to be_

_When we used to be_

_"Man, Tori's really having a hard time with her stunt," Andre stated as all the boys sat in Beck's RV and played poker._

_"I know," Robbie said, "she was freaked out at school yesterday after she told us that she would have to fall 40 feet."_

_"She needs to learn to face her fear," Beck replied, "She'll have to learn how too sooner or later."_

_"Knock knock," Cat announced as she entered the RV still dressed as Sikowitz._

_"Hey," Andre added, "I need to get going. My grandma's going to start wondering where I am and then she'll start getting even crazier!"_

_"Bye," Beck called as Andre left, "So Rob you still going to play."_

_"No," Robbie complained, "Because guess what! It turns out that the Internet wasn't cancelled after all so I have to go help Mamaw learn how to use it again."_

_Cat giggled as she said, "good luck."_

_"So," Beck wondered, "what are you doing here Cat?"_

_"I brought you something!" Cat exclaimed as she handed him a garment bag._

_Beck got very confused as he stated, "Cat there's a dress in here."_

_"I know," she as she twirled her hair, "I made it in my costume design class, and you're going to wear it!"_

_"Why?" Beck wondered._

_"So you can help Tori with her stunt," Cat replied as she made a fake gun with her hands and ran off._

_"Did that really just happen?" Beck asked himself as he stared at the garment bag thinking about what he should do with it._

_La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la_

_Beck couldn't believe what had just happened. He leaned in to kiss Tori and she told him she couldn't because of Jade. Because she for some reason believed that Jade and her were friends. When he leaned in the other day and they almost kissed he thought that meant that Tori felt the same way about him but apparently he was wrong._

_"Its better this way," he tired to tell himself but the whole time he was thinking about her. What it would be like to kiss her, to hold her close, to call her his girlfriend, for her to call him her boyfriend. He wanted all of that and more. "It's a just a crush. I'll get over it," he stated right before he drifted off to sleep dreaming of being on Sinjin's game show and winning best couple with Tori by his side._

_Just friends_

_"Okay this was fun at first but now not so much," a blindfolded Tori stated, "Can you just tell me what's going on?"_

_Beck laughed from the driver sheet, "No way José! I'm going to surprise you so you can't know where we're going."_

_"Fine," Tori sighed in defeat, "How did your audition go?"_

_Beck shrugged even though Tori couldn't see him, "It was okay. Once I learned who I would have most of my scenes with I feel like I kind of blew it."_

_"Why?" wondered Tori, "I thought you really wanted this part."_

_"Oh I do. It's just that most of my scenes will be with…" Beck started._

_Tori tapped Beck's shoulder excitedly, "Who?"_

_"Melinda Murray," Beck stated._

_"Oh," Tori replied, "while I don't blame you for throwing the audition then."_

_Beck laughed, "That's good to know. How's your album coming?"_

_Tori shrugged, "its okay I guess. If someone would have told me back in high school that making an album was this hard I would have never believed them."_

_"Really?" Beck asked as he put the car in park._

_"Yeah," Tori added, "its way more than writing a song and recording it. For the whole first month we were in the recording studio, we were talking about what my premiere sound should be like. Do I want to sing pop or r&b. Pop rock or disco? When I told them I want my sound to be a mix of everything they told me that was impossible. I liked it way better at Hollywood Arts where I could sing a country song for the Friday night concert and then a pop song the next week for my choir final."_

_"I guess back then none of us really knew exactly how hard this business would be," Beck stated as he opened his door._

_"Yeah," Tori agreed, "but at least we still had some idea of what to expect."_

_Beck went over and opened Tori's door before he questioned, "Are you ready for your surprise?"_

_"Yes," Tori practically yelled as Beck took the blindfold off revealing his RV. "Oh you brought me to the RV…why?"_

_Beck chuckled as he took Tori's hand, "Your surprise isn't the RV it's inside the RV."_

_Once Beck opened the door for her Tori was in awe. He had set the RV up to look like they were on an Austrian hillside. There was an old fashion picnic basket and blanket on the floor. "Wow Beck you've really outdone yourself," Tori stated as she took a seat on the blanket._

_"Well I wanted to do something special," Beck added as he started to pour a glass of champagne, "You know that you deserved to be wowed every once and a while."_

_Tori leaned over to give Beck a peck on the lips before she gladly accepted the glass he held out to her. "So what's so special about tonight? I mean boyfriends don't set their old RVs up to look like a scene from their girlfriend's favorite movie for just a regular old date."_

_"Who says that I planned this?" Beck asked as he finished setting up their meal, "maybe I let Cat borrow the RV for when she was getting ready for her "Sound of Music" audition."_

_"Oh I didn't think of that," Tori added, "I'll have to thank Cat for not cleaning up after herself."_

_"No need," Beck laughed as he spoon fed her a bite of pasta salad, "I asked her not to. I figured that I could get some use out of it."_

_Tori smiled her brilliant watt smile at him, "You certainly did. I love it."_

_Beck and Tori laughed as they ate their meal and forgot about life for a while. Beck couldn't believe that he had actually got this far in the night without giving himself away, he smiled as Tori blindly started cutting into her cake not knowing what she would find once she did. Tori's face grew pale at the sight of her cake and Beck took this time to get onto one leg before Tori asked him what was with the sparkling diamond on her plate. "Beck?" she wondered once she noticed the position he was in, "are you going to do what I think you're about to do?"_

_A smile spread across Beck's face as he started, "Victoria Vega I have loved you for as long as I can remember. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you and loving you even more than I do now or more than I started to four years ago. Will you please allow me to accept your hand in marriage?"_

_What happened next was such a whirlwind as a glass of champagne fell to the floor, Tori jumped on him and he was back on the floor of the RV with chocolate cake all over his clothes. What he did notice was a gleam coming from Tori's left hand ring finger. Before he could double check that her answer was indeed yes, Tori's lips were on his in one the most passionate kisses that they had ever shared. When they broke apart for air all he heard was Tori whisper, "Yes! A thousand times yes!"_

_La, la, la, la, la_

"Welcome home April Rose Oliver," Tori announce as the new family entered the house, "This is where you and your future siblings are going to live."

Beck laughed as he kissed his beautiful wife on the head, "You just had a baby and you're already thinking of having another? Can we just focus on this one for now?"

Tori rolled her eyes as she made her way upstairs, "It's not like I'm planning on getting pregnant tomorrow or anything. I just think that little April here shouldn't grow up alone. Beside we have a big enough house and yard to have more than just one."

"I know," Beck stated as they entered the yellow nursery, "Why don't you go lie down for a bit and I'll take care of putting Miss April down for her nap."

Tori nodded as she carefully handed her two day old daughter to him, "Don't take too long," she stated as she made her way to their bedroom.

"I'll try my best not too," Beck replied as he sat down in the rocker and started rocking back and forth. He watched as her little eye lids fluttered back and forth with the rocker, when she was in a deep sleep Beck very quietly got up and laid her down in her dark oak crib. "Sweet dreams little girl," he added as he quietly closed the door behind him and went to join his friend for a quick nap.

_When we used to be just friends…_

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it! I know that the beginning was crappy but I couldn't think of anything else to write so that's what I kept for you guys. There are links on my profile to Tori's wedding dress and to what the bridesmaids wore if you want a visual.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! And if you liked this story then pleased stay tuned because I'll be writing a multi chapter story in this fandom very soon!**


End file.
